A Voyage To Remember
by Katy-With-a-Why
Summary: Luna And Lily couldn't be anymore different Luna's free spirit annoys Lilly her sister to no end and Lily's composed shell makes Luna want to rip her hair out but can the ship of dreams bring them together or will they both lose their lives to the Atlanti
1. Summery

Hello all this is my 1st story it is about two sisters venturing on the Titanic to meet there Parents in New York, Lily and Luna Warner are Hotel Heiresses of the Warner Hotel To Be inherited when Luna Turns 21 and Lily 25 (there Birthdays Are Close) but as they journey on the Titanic Both are swept into a romance neither can deny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic that would be the White Star Line and I also do not own the amazing movie that work of art is James Cameron

I Hope You Enjoy Flames Are welcome I would love to hear your opinions

Katy (Canadian Gangster)


	2. The Boarding

A young woman hid a small smile behind her hand as she watched her older sister toss gown after gown from the wardrobe in the room they shared at the hotel in South Hampton "I know its here somewhere" Her sister sighed holding up another gown for inspection and upon realizing it was not the one for which she searched, tossed it into the growing pile on the floor "is it this one Lily" her sister giggled holding up the gown that she had been hiding behind her back the entire time her sister searched. "yes" Lily gasped seizing it from her sister's clutches "where did you find it Luna?" pushing her silvery hair behind her shoulder Luna smirked "there" motioning toward the wardrobe "wha… Luna Marie Warner what on earth is wrong with you, you know I have been planning to wear that dress today, for I don't know weeks why on god's green earth would you do that?!" seeing her sisters furious expression only made Luna giggle "to see you get mad, when your mad your ears turn purple" this was true Lily's ears looked like the violet dressing gown wrapped around her body "oh oh oh Shut up" retorted Lily her ears turning a violent shade of plum "revetahw" snorted Luna. Two years ago she decided that saying 'whatever' was overrated thus she came up with revetahw which was whatever spelled backwards. With a small squeal Lily spun around on her heel the gown clutched in her fist, with a chuckle Luna picked up the royal blue gown from the pile that she had planned to wear and tugged it over her head the maid had been in earlier to tie corsets and what not but soon after Lily began her search Luna had asked her leave, so now they were left to dress by themselves. When she finished dressing, Luna glanced at the mirror nodding slightly she snatched her white silk glove tugging them over her hand she flexed her fingers "Lily you ready?" she called to her sister "yeah" came her reply. tossing a jar of lip rouge to the floor, Lily came bursting from the washroom her lips reddened from the rouge that now lay on the floor. "okay lets go" rolling her eyes Luna knelt to retrieve the small jar from the floor, and tossed into the waiting handbag that sat on the chair by the door. Luna let out another giggle and pushed the thick oak door open.

!!SOUTH HAMPTON!!

APRIL 10TH 1912 11:05 A.M.

"She's beautiful!" Luna Breathed, amazed as she stepped out of the town car that had driven them to the boarding area of the R.M.S. Titanic. Lily simply rolled her eyes not seeing how a huge metal monstrosity could be consider beautiful. "come a long Miss. Robinson and Miss. Robinson" Christopher ,the hired escort, said. Christopher was about forty years old and stood menacingly at about six foot seven inches. He was one of those men you could see on the street and always remember for years to come. Luna, Lily, and Christopher approached the gangway that lead to an doorway in the ships side that lead to the infamous grand staircase. When they got there the handsome officer smiled at them his dark eyes warm "names miss" he asked her eyes an Luna's Blue one she flushed slightly and said in a shaking voice "Luna And Lily Robinson" he smile again oblivious to her thudding heart. _Why an I acting like this!_ Luna asked her self she had only just met this man and already she felt as if she knew him and she didn't even know his name! "suites a-33 and a-34" he said and handed them their keys "just go up those stairs and to the left your bags should be in you rooms" he pointed at the grand staircase then smiled again in Luna's direction. She felt her cheeks redden again "thank-you Mister…" she trailed off not knowing his name "Lowe ma'am" he said "Fifth officer Harold Lowe"

"Mister Lowe then" she smiled then turning and taking Lily's hand, who had been quiet throughout this exstrange and headed up the staircase. Harold Lowe stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and turning his head to the tall man next to him "name please?" and as the man said his name he couldn't help but think was that girl who had spoken to his Lily Robinson or Luna Robinson.


	3. Searching for Luna

21/05/2008 15:16:00

A/N:I am aware that Charles Lightoller was married when he set of on the Titanic but in my story he was not and his age has been lowered to 35 on account to lessen the age difference seeing the Luna is 20 and Lily is 24, Harold Lowe is still 28 though.

--

"Over there." Lily said to the maid as she unpacked her suitcases, making vague hand motions absently. "Yes miss" Lucy the maid said, dropping into a curtsy. Luna had disappeared a mere minutes after they had arrived with a quick shout that he was off to bid South Hampton farewell. "Miss. Warner" Lucy said looking up from the blouse she was folding neatly, "I can handle this, why don't you go out on deck and find your sister. Enjoy yourself! Your parents entrusted me with you care why don't you have fun on this voyage I may lose my job." Lucy's eyes sparkled merrily, and Lily stared at her shocked. "Well, I guess I should find Luna." she said hesitantly. "Good miss, I will be done soon and I will prepare you for dinner."

Lily smiled and called farewell to Lucy as she walked out the door. Her auburn hair falling loosely over her back, Lily felt strangely free, she had always longed to be strong and free like Luna, but the urge to obey had always over powered that need. Soon Lily was on the boat deck and the crowd was slowly dispersing, she hadn't even realized they had left, and she soon after realized that Luna was nowhere in sight. Lily turned to the nearest sailor; he had a mustache and fiery red hair that was shoved sloppily under his cap. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl she has blonde hair, almost silver really and blue eyes."

"Oh, yes miss" he said, a thick Scottish burr in his voice. "She went that way, in quite a frenzy too, is there a problem?"

Lily blinked unsure "no sir I'm sure she's fine I will go find her thank you for your help" with that Lily turned and made her way in the way the sailor pointed. "My pleasure miss." He called after her.

Lily walked at least a half -mile with out a so much as a glimpse of Luna, and was starting to question the sailor's word, when she heard a deep voice. "Ma'am are you alright?" Lily turned and came nose-to-nose with and tall man with eyes as blue as the ocean just over the rail on the deck and dark brown hair that was nearly black. "Oh!' She cried, shocked. "I am sorry miss" He said his cheeks flushing. "It's fine sir." She said "I was just looking for my sister, she has light blonde hair have you seen her by any chance" His face broke out into a wide grin "yes, miss, she is talking to officer Lowe just aft." Lily made a confused face. "Aft, Sir?"

He laughed "aft is back in ship speak" he said a wide smile on his face "oh" Lily said a small giggle escaping her mouth, then with a start she realized what she was doing, she was _flirting_ with this officer! She was acting like …well she was acting like _Luna_. "Well, sir thank you for your help." She tuned to leave, but his voice cut her off

"I would be honored to accompany you Miss" Lily turned her cheeks slightly pink. "Oh yes, sir thank you."

He offered her his arm, and Lily rested her small hand on the crook of his arm, and they set off to find Luna.

Luna's P.O.V.

The ship had launched about twenty minutes and Luna was roaming the deck, her eyes on the sea and her hand skimming the railing that surrounded the deck. The cool breeze tugged her blonde hair out of the simple knot at the base of her neck. She was so caught in her thoughts she didn't realize that a steward was walking and small pack of dogs on the deck. Luna was run over by an over sized Pomeranian, that licked her face with an amazing ferocity, the steward was desperately attempting to remove the dog from her chest without making and contact with her skin, but was having trouble lifting the overweight dog. Suddenly the dog was lifted. And the steward was standing awkwardly to the side as the officer from earlier, held out his hand a soft smile on his lips and his dark eyes merrily twinkling. "Are you alright miss"

Luna sat up laughter already bubbling form her lips. "That has to be the fattest dog I have ever seen," she giggle, staring at the fluffy white dog who had since been wrangle by the steward, who was almost stumbling over himself with apologies. "It's fine," Luna said waving his apologies away with her hand. "It could have happened o anyone, I mean you must have at least eight dogs there." He smiled thankfully and rounded up the dog leashes and with a quick goodbye was gone. Luna turned her attention back to the officer, Mr. Lowe if she recalled correctly. "Well miss would you like some help up?" he said smiling brightly, "Yes, please," she said smiling. He took her hand and assisted her to her feet. "So Miss. Warner, how has your voyage been so far? Well aside from the fattest dog in all of Europe."

"Very nice, well I haven't eve seen my room, my sister Lily said she would deal with it." It was then that Lily had never _actually_ said that she would take care of unpacking, but Luna doubted that she would mind, Lily constantly insisted that every thing must be in correct order when they traveled no matter how short a time they spent at hotels, every item of clothing had to be unpacked. Soon Mr. Lowe and Luna were in deep discussion, discussing everything from the dog to Lily, during this conversation, Luna insisted on him calling her by Lily instead of Miss. Warner and he returned the favor by insisting that his name was Harold or Harry and that his father was Mr. Lowe.

"Are you serious" Harry cried his face red and tears falling down his face. "Yes!" Luna giggled, "I stood up and said Mr. O'Reilly you are nothing if not a mustachioed slime-ball."

"Luna!" the familiar voice of her sister cut in irritation evident in her voice. "Oh no" Luna squeaked glancing at her pocket watch, it had been over three hour since she had boarded. "Luna come along, we must dress for dinner" Luna felt a blush come to her cheeks as she turned back to Harry. "Thank you for your conversation Mr. Lowe, I hope to see you again"

He smiled nodding "The same to you Miss. Warner." Lily wrapped her hand around Luna's elbow and started to walk away "thank you for you help Mr. Lightoller, It was nice to meet you." Lily called over her shoulder. It was just then that Luna noticed the tall man who had moved to stand by Harry. As the got farther away Lily tugged her closer and murmured into her ear "Who was that?" Luna's cheeks flamed "That was Fifth Officer Lowe, he was kind enough to lend me some assistance earlier"

Back where Harry and Mr. Lightoller were standing, Mr. Lightoller raised his eye-brows at Harry "so Mr. Lowe she's pretty isn't she?"

"Shut up Harry." He snapped glaring at him one last time before striding away purposefully, Leaving Charles Lightoller behind him chuckling softly._ That boy is in love,_ he mused to himself, _even if her doesn't know it yet_.

So that was chapter 2 Yay! Well I'll update as soon as possible it is almost summer o I'll be updating a lot.


End file.
